Kasumi's Secret Hobby
by Xiao Ahrima
Summary: After a hard day at Furinkan High, Ranma discovers what Kasumi does all day when she's not cleaning.


HELLO EVERYBODY! First fic here, not really a fic actually, more of a one-shot ficlet. I'm just going to have fun with Kasumi and Ranma, don't get me wrong, I love the whole darn cast but ya gotta go with your favs, Mine being Kasumi, Ranma, Nabiki and Kodachi, Kasumi and Ranma being the funnest to play with. So here we go! Delve into the great question of "What does Kasumi do with her time"

"Tadaima!" Ranma called out as he entered the Tendou residence by himself. The day had been worse than usual, Kuno had been up to his usual tricks causing them both to be late which put both him and Akane in a bad mood, then Shampoo showed up at lunch and had started yet another battle in the war of the fiancés. This one had turned out to be a doozy as not only did Ukyo and Akane gotten involved but so too did Kodachi. This of course caused the rest of the NWC to arrive and once again Ranma was blamed as the cause of the chaos (which he was but it was totally not his fault as he would later claim). Afterwards Akane had gone to Yuka's house with Sayuri, and Nabiki had stayed behind at school for 'extra credit'.

"Ah! Ranma!" Soun called from his customary spot in front of the Shogi board with Genma "Can you go ask Kasumi where she put the Sake? She seems to have misplaced it and we can't find it." (This wasn't an accident, the last time the two fathers had found where Kasumi hid the sake they had gone through every bottle, all fifteen of them.) "She should be in the basement" Soun finished.

Ranma blinked "…Basement? Since when did you have a basement?"

Soun laughed "We've always had a basement my boy! It's beneath the stairs; Kasumi usually keeps it locked for one reason or another. Just knock at the door and call her up."

Shrugging, Ranma goes around to the back of the staircase to find a shoji screen door that appeared to be made to look like a wall. Knocking on the frame Ranma calls Kasumi but receives no answer but can smell a strong scent of herb coming from the door and a strong odor of… incense? Knocking again Ranma called down and still no answer but a faint bubbling noise. Once again Ranma knocked but this time called down "Kasumi! Are you there? I'm coming down."

Finding the door unlocked Ranma descends the stairs and opens a door at the bottom and finds himself assaulted with the same smell, now much potent and descript, sweet and musky. Entering the room he finds himself awash in a sea of green under strong lights within foil walls, in the corner of this room lay a small television and an old couch with a hunched figure sitting in the middle. He hears the bubbling noise once again, and the hunched figure straightened up to reveal itself as Kasumi, her eyes closed and head tilted up, sitting like that quietly for five seconds she slowly exhaled a stream of smoke and opened her eyes. "Oh my but that is some good herb if I do say so myself" she said with a beam and a clunking noise as she set down the brightly coloured and elaborately shaped water pipe that was in her hands, staring off into nowhere as she slumped into the couch.

Ranma stood dumb folded, Kasumi, dear sweet law abiding Kasumi, was not only a pot smoker but a pot grower as well! And a big one too by the looks of the garden, there must be at least a hundred at various heights, in varying colours, from bright green to dark green to even some purples and a small patch of black. Stunned beyond words Ranma tried desperately to form some sort of coherent statement, some form of communication to display his current state of bewilderment, but settled on a stuttered "Ka… Kasumi?"

Immediately Kasumi's stature bolted upright, her back ramrod straight as she sat up on the couch, her head turning towards him in a frantic movement "Ranma! What are you doing down here?!" She squeaked. Ranma stared wide-eyed at Kasumi; her hair mussed with strands in her face, eyes wide open and scared the whites being red and bloodshot.

"Your… er… your Dad sent me to get you… he… he wanted to know where you put the sake…" Ranma stuttered out, his eyes leaving Kasumi's panicked face to roam over the verdant sea of marijuana plants.

Obviously still flustered Kasumi let out a dumb "Oh" before she shook her head and began to take charge of herself "Oh, uh, oh my, um, Ranma? Would you mind staying down here for a moment while I go get the sake?" Kasumi asked. Nodding dumbly Ranma watched as Kasumi set about herself and moved to a hitherto unnoticed sink where she began to freshen herself up, fixing her hair and using some eyedrops, rinsing her mouth with mouthwash and spraying herself down with a spray that smelt strongly of lavender. Still too stunned to move as Kasumi passed by him and ascended the stairs, minutes passed as he stood rooted to the spot, looking out on Kasumi's grow op as he listens to her moving about on the floor above.

It's not long before he hears the door to the basement slide open and then the clack of a lock, then the sound of Kasumi coming down the stairs before he enters the room and closes the door behind her, also locking that one before turning and facing Ranma.

Awkwardly they face each other, both of their faces bright red. The silence stretched on before it was broken by Kasumi "Ah… Ranma… Could I ask you not to tell anyone about this?"

Nodding dumbly Ranma asks "Uh, sure… No problem Kasumi… uh…. Can I ask… who else knows about this?"

With a relieved look in her eyes she smiles "Other than you and me, just Nabiki."

"Nabiki? …Actually that's not surprising…" Kasumi giggles "How else do you think we pay the bills? Father hasn't taught in years"

Ranma chuckles and scratches the back of his head "Ehe... I had wondered about that, I was too embarrassed to ask though…" After the brief dialogue, both Kasumi and Ranma lowered their gazes to their feet, neither knowing what else to say in this situation.

The silence stretched on once again before Kasumi once again broke it. Raising her head quickly and looking straight at Ranma she says "So… Wanna share a bowl?"

Looking up, Ranma gives a small smile "Sure, what the hell, I've had a terrible day."

……

"Hey this stuff is pretty good!"

……

AN: There we go! First piece of fiction I've ever produced upon my own with no outside prompting! Woo! THAT BEING SAID! REVIEW! I don't care if you give praise or flames, just feedback is nice! As I said! First time! And first time is for fun and learning! Tear me apart so I can build myself right! Though praise is always nice too ^_^ (Honestly! I won't bite, flames are just as welcome as praise so long as its constructive in some way)


End file.
